


Prescription for a Broken Omega

by imnotnia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, DaiSuga is just a side pair, EnnoTana needs more love tbh, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, M/M, Pls don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotnia/pseuds/imnotnia
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara is an Omega who, due to his hastiness, suddenly lost an ability that will change his life forever.Tanaka Ryuunosuke just wants to kiss Ennoshita's worries away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ey yo sup my guys sorry I suddenly disappeared I am sorry I have failed all of you but you have to believe me when I say I will not fail you on this one pls accept my heartfelt apology I love you guys 
> 
> This is for a friend btw because I like hurting her (jk)
> 
> Love ya guys

It was a perfectly warm afternoon but for some reason Ennoshita's cold.

"D-Did you hear what I s-said?" The man in front of him asked, his eyes full of hope and desperation tinged his voice.

' _O-Oh right, I needed to give him my answer,_ ' Ennoshita thought. God, this was horrible.

So horrible. How could this happen to someone as outgoing and enthusiastic and rambunctious man like Tanaka?

Why did he have to fall in love with Ennoshita, of all people?

Ennoshita swallowed at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long ago when dynamic types have finally come into a unified conclusion that all people, whether you're born an alpha, beta or omega, were all substantially important to keep a nation, or a world, going.

Back then alphas were given the most important tasks and omegas were to stay home and tend to their ever growing offsprings. Betas received a fairly satisfactory experience with them being allowed to have jobs just like the alphas.

This soon changed, however and omegas were finally allowed to fend for themselves and take jobs as well.

The problem still, however, are the heats.

They've posed a problem since the beginning but it was only then that Suppressants were introduced.

Those things were godsend, some omegas would say.

Some suppressants guaranteed a whole week, sometimes a whole month of suppressing heat.

And soon, it was all the rage between omegas. People started investing on making a longer lasting suppressant to make life a tad bit easier for omegas.

They first came into pills, then syringes and liquid solutions.

And the talk about "guaranteed longer lasting effect" got people signing up for a test.

Ennoshita Chikara was one of them.

~~~~~~~~~

Ennoshita Chikara is an omega. He was born from two betas as parents so it was such a mystery why he turned out to be an omega.

As a kid, they convinced Ennoshita that there wasn't anything wrong with him, as opposed to the comments some neighborhood kids would throw at Ennoshita occassionally.

Ennoshita grew up knowing this and despite finding it a bit sad that he wasn't born like how his parents were, he loved himself the way his parents would.

When he first got into heat, it was when he was 16.

He remembers clearly how horrible it was. He felt like his body was on fire and his skin is trying so hard to take itself off his body. He was sweating like hell and he had sported erections that would last for hours. He felt himself wetting his own underwear from all the thick liquid coming out of his entrance.

It was on a school day, even.

Thankfully, he was sent home early. But that didn't help as his parents, being omegas have no clue as to how to handle this.

God, it was so horrible trying to deal with it himself. Remembering it makes a shiver run down his spine.

After that unsuccessful day, Ennoshita's parents made sure to educate themselves about their son's situation.

Ennoshita did as well. He was soon introduced to Suppressants and toys that will help him relieve himself but as he grew older, they started to not suffice.

So as soon as he graduated from university, he hunted for a job he'd hope to come to love and moved out of his parents house at the age of 22.

It was sad but it was for the best, Ennoshita thought.

All in all, being an omega wasn't that bad. Sans the heats and whatnot. There are alphas who tried to force a bond with him but he pulled through. It wasn't that bad, really.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ennoshita was working at an advertising company when he decided on it.

His schedule's always hectic. But nothing he can't handle, he assures. Ennoshita was a capable omega. Everyone acknowledges that. Even himself.

But sometimes life just wasn't always on your side.

And life just decided to fuck it up for Ennoshita on this important day. A presentation day.

Ennoshita panted, his suit suddenly too tight for him. He can already smell the onset of his pheromones spreading, and notices the tent forming in the front of his pants.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He was on heat.

Ennoshita scrambled his desk for suppressants, dropping his papers and product sample haphazardly. Shit, he needs to take the suppressants *now* or—

There was an intermission music suddenly blaring althroughout the office, a woman's voice soon entailed at the end of it and said, " _Ennoshita Chikara. Please come to the audio-visual room in 5 minutes for your presentation. Thank you._ " And the damned intermission music again.

"Shit," Ennoshita cursed, as if it will help him.

He downed 3 pills of his suppressants and tried to calm himself down before hurriedly dashing to the audio-visual room, trying to ignore the heat coiling in his stomach.

The heat was making his mind feel like a puddle. He didn't have any coherent thoughts apart from the dreaded thought of wanting to be mated.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit. This was not good.

He didn't even notice that he was already in front of the audio-visual room's doors. And he was still sweating like a winner on church.

Ennoshita ignored it again and pushed on. Heat be damned. He needed this if he wanted to get promoted. It's been 4 years since he's worked here. He can do this.

But as soon as he opened a door after a deep, long breath, he realized how unlucky and how stupid this all was.

The brunette forgot that his boss was an alpha.

"Fuck," was the last thing to ever come out of Ennoshita's lips before he was reduced to this sweating, panting, moaning mess on the floor because of the man's overpowering alpha scent. Right in front of his boss and the kind secretary.

Shit.

~~~~~~~~~~

After that one faithful day, Ennoshita decided he was going to resign.

His boss was reluctant to let him at first, Ennoshita was a capable omega. But the man was persistent. Despite how it was resolved quickly after he had sent Ennoshita home and called a friend of the man's.

But Ennoshita's mind has been set already. It was the most embarassing day in his life. He wasn't about to let his…omega instinct ruin the company.

And soon enough, Ennoshita went to his desk. Clearing out the things he had put in it.

No one payed attention to him, or more he like he didn't allow it. He didn't want to see the disappointed look on everyone's faces. But this was for the greater good.

He wishes he can tell everyone.

After what seemed like forever, Ennoshita was finally finished putting everything away in a box.

He waved goodbye to everyone, trying to fight back tears. This has been his second family for so long.

But he steeled himself and put on a warm smile for everyone until he strode off to the front of the building.

God, this was so horrible.

~~~~~~~~~

That night, Ennoshita cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

"You'll be fine, Chikara." Sugawara said calmly, grasping Ennoshita's hand in his.

Ennoshita replied with a sigh.

"What really happened anyway?" Daichi asked again, taking a seat beside Sugawara, placing the cups of coffee on the table.

Ennoshita sighed again, not really wanting to open the topic again as he's still a bit wounded about it. How can his biological make up affect his way of life? This was so unfair. Why couldn't he have been born as a beta? It would've been easier.

Sugawara tutted at Daichi, who was as clueless as he's been since Ennoshita didn't bother telling him what had happened to get him this down and decide to take residence in Sugawara and Daichi's home for about a month now. Well, not that he wasn't welcome. It's just so bizarre.

Ennoshita noticed the look the two were sharing and forced a smile their way, reassuring the couple that yes, he's okay, he'll pull through. This seemed to have been enough for Sugawara so he stood up and dragged Daichi away before he could pry again.

And then, Ennoshita was left alone again.

It wasn't like Ennoshita didn't trust the two. It's just that…Ennoshita can't bring himself to show that side of him to anyone.

Because it's the side he hates the most. His weak side. His omega side.

Haha, yeah. Weird, right? Ennoshita thinks too. He acknowledged the fact that he was a capable omega, just like how everyone tells him he is. But he hates it. He hates being an Omega. His mom will probably throw a fit if she heard him say that. Well, whatever. What she doesn't know won't kill her.

He groaned at the intrusive thoughts and made to stand up. Maybe if he went out for a breath of fresh air, he'll feel better.

So, Ennoshita put on his ratty old coat and stepped out of his friends' house without even saying a quick goodbye to them.

~~~~~~~~~

The weather was still as cold as ever. It's really dampening on Ennoshita's mood but he pushed through.

He walked around town aimlessly, not really caring where he went.

Ennoshita soon reached this park smack dab in the middle of town. It wasn't as crowded as it usually is so he made his way through the park.

He looked on, passing by throngs of kids and couples passing by, basking in the cold weather. He wished he could enjoy the day as much as they did.

~~~~~~~~

Ennoshita lost count of how long he's been in the park. But sitting down on a bench directly underneath a tree really helped with his mood. He felt relatively better compared to

He watched as people walked and passed by.

It was so peaceful.

And yet, it didn't sate him.

Ennoshita sighed. It's high time he went back. The sun was already going down and Sugawara and Daichi might be looking for him already. So he exits the park, his pace lazy and slow.

~~~~~~~~~

On his way out of the park, Ennoshita overheard two men excitedly talking about the pamphlet they were holding.

"Do you think it's real? Like, like, do you think it would really work? No heat for almost a whole year?" One of the two said, looking so hopeful. This got Ennoshita's reaction and before he could call out to the man, he was interrupted.

The other man just shrugged and said, "If you wanna know so badly, then why don't you try it? Trial is free, anyway."

Ennoshita swallowed. Maybe this was the thing he needed.

And before he knew it, he was calling out to the man holding the pamphlet so tightly in his hands.

Ennoshita didn't beat around the bush and asked where he could inquire about their story about no heats for a month. The two men looked at each other before pointing towards a gray building across the elementary school just around the corner.

Without even a goodbye, he dashed towards the gray building he was directed to.

And in the front door of the building, a paper was stuck to it.

" _Monthly and unexpected heats a hindrance to your work and lifestyle? Why not try the new vaccine for heats! Guaranteed to ward of pesky heats for almost a year! Try it now! Inquire inside!_

_Free trial for the first 5 shots! Sign up now!!!"_  The paper read.

Ennoshita licked his suddenly snapped lips. His heart was thundering loudly in his chest.

Maybe this really was it. What he needed.

Before he could process it, he was already knocking and entering the gray building.

~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, sir!" A blonde girl greeted as Ennoshita entered the clinic.

"Are you here for the shots?"

Ennoshita looked around as the girl waited patiently for his answer.

"Sir?" The girl asked again and snapped Ennoshita out of his stupor.

"S-Sorry. I-I'm inquiring about the uhmmm…the shots. Can you…give me more information about it?" Ennoshita stuttered out.

"Sure, sir! Please take a seat and I'll ring the doctor up to let him know you're here!" and with that, the blonde girl disappeared into the brown door behind her.

Ennoshita waited patiently for 5 long minutes before the door opened again and the blonde girl peeked through the crack and said "Please come in, sir!"

He gulped again, feeling parched all of a sudden. But he stood up from his seat and followed the girl through the door.

~~~~~~~~

"B-But, Chikara, this seems too good to be true," Daichi said, reading the pamphlet thrust in front of him again and again.

"Yeah. What if this was bogus?" Sugawara agreed, sipping at his coffee as he watched Ennoshita's expression falter from excitement to worry.

Ennoshita worried his lower lip between his teeth before saying "I-I know…but what of this was the chance I've been waiting for, Suga?"

Sugawara sighed. Whatever that shady doctor said has already entranced Ennoshita and talking him out of it was gonna be grueling task.

Sugawara was an omega as well. He understands the desperation Ennoshita was in. He too, once was like Ennoshita. He also felt so weak. He once tried so hard to erase the fact he was an Omega.

But then, Sugawara met Daichi. God, Daichi was so amazing. He was what came to mind if you asked what was his desire in a partner. Strong, independent, kind and has a really heart melting smile. Daichi was an alpha as an alpha can get.

Daichi instilled in Sugawara how amazing he was despite how he thinks so lowly of himself.

Thank god Daichi felt the same way that Sugawara did.

Sometimes, Sugawara wishes Ennoshita found someone like Daichi too. But the man was too absorbed with his career and his family that he forgot about his own needs.

Typical Ennoshita.

"I know what you mean, Chikara. Just, y'know, think things over real hard. Vaccines that guarantee long lasting affect are a hit and miss thing. You know that." Sugawara said.

"I-I know…b-but…" Ennoshita tried to argue again.

Sugawara sighed. What on earth happened anyway? He means, yeah sure, he was desperate at one point but not *this* desperate.

"Ennoshita, you know how I don't like to pry, but we're your friends. You can tell us anything that's bothering you. So please, tell us where does this desperation come from. Tell us why you're so intent on this." The white haired man said, concern evident in his voice.

It made Ennoshita recoil.

"Please," Sugawara pleaded. Daichi looked at Ennoshita pleadingly as well.

Ennoshita visibly tensed, looking between the two.

"O-Okay," Ennoshita finally said after a beat.

Sugawara and Daichi listened intently.

~~~~~~~~~

Sugawara cooed at Ennoshita as he held the man close.

"I know it's hard, But we know you'll pull through." Sugawara soothed.

Ennoshita smiled at the gesture. "I know, that's why I need to try this. Maybe this really is it, Suga."

Sugawara and Daichi looked at each other again before looking back at Ennoshita.

"Wait—" They both said at the same time. Daichi prompted for Sugawara to continue but Sugawara did the same so Daichi started with a sigh and said, "Look, Ennoshita. I know you're trying hard to make your life back on the track. But…but what if this—" he flashed the pamphlet to emphasize his point, "this messes up with your whole body? What if it has really bad side effects? I mean, you hear what that doctor said. 'It might have side effects.' What if it was something you will never recover from?"

Sugawara gasped at the tone Daichi used. He moved to stop Daichi from saying anything that will further aggravate Ennoshita but it was too late.

Ennoshita stood up from his spot beside Sugawara and looked at Daichi. Well, more like glare but Daichi didn't seem too fazed.

"So, what? I should just sit here, thinking about which job to fuck up again? Watch as everyone prance about in their merry way while I'm here suffering because some entity decided it'll be nice to make me something I don't want to be?" Ennoshita bit.

Sugawara tried to intervene with a "Wait, you guys that's enough!" But his shout fell on deaf ears as Daichi stood to level Ennoshita.

"Is that all that's important to you? Yourself? Don't you ever think about how worried your family is? How hard it is for them as well that you were born different, which I'm not sure why you're so inclined in making it sound bad when it's not? How worried your _friends_  are about you moping like this? Fuck, Chikara, grow up! Being an Omega and fucking up once because of it isn't gonna be the end of the world!" Daichi bit back.

Ennoshita just stood there, glaring holes into Daichi's face which Daichi reciprocated.

"Are guys done being back in 5th grade?" Sugawara sighed, pushing himself in between the two men. "This isn't gonna solve anything, you know."

Just when Sugawara thought he could get this resolved, Ennoshita suddenly scoffed and said "I'm leaving."

"What?" Sugawara said incredulously.

"I'm leaving!" Ennoshita snapped.

Ennoshita started to pack his stuff strewn around the living room.

"Since I can see you guys aren't gonna be supportive. I might as well leave this place."

Sugawara and Daichi just watched them, stunned at how Ennoshita reacted.

After a few minutes, Ennoshita finished packing up. Without even a goodbye, he marched out of the house Sugawara and Daichi shared, leaving a still stunned couple behind him.

~~~~~~~~

When Ennoshita arrived at his own apartment.

The silence was a bit overwhelming, the only noise breaking it was him dropping his bags on the floor with a loud thump.

Ennoshita just stared at his quiet apartment for a long while before he moved towards his room. He slumped on his bed and stayed there, thinking about what he'd done to have this day end like this.

~~~~~~~

When Ennoshita woke up it was already 11AM. The sun was angrily blaring behind his blinds but he didn't even stand up from where he was lying down.

What jolted him up was his mobile phone blaring loudly, signalling someone either called him or texted him but he still didn't move. He was too lazy. Whoever it was is gonna give up soon enough. He can deal with them later.

Right now, he just really wanted to go back to sleep.

He sighed when the constant ringing stopped but glared when it was followed by his home phone next. And just like his other phone, he ignored it.

It ended in a couple of minutes but unfortunately was followed by the answer machine, automatically playing whatever was recorded by the person who just called.

" _Hey._ " Sugawara greeted, sounding as dejected as he looked last night. But Ennoshita didn't even flinch.

" _I'm really sorry about what happened last night. Daichi and I are really just worried about you._ " Ennoshita finally stood up, moving to push the stop button on his phone but before he could, Sugawara continued on and said, " _I know I'm the least person you want to talk to right now, but if anything happens, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll always be here for you._ "

With that, the recording ended.

And Ennoshita was left alone again.

~~~~~~~~

Ennoshita's heat started the next day, making the whole ordeal a lot more difficult as he can't ask for help from anyone.

Sugawara called again but he stubbornly refused to answer it and dealt with his problem himself.

~~~~~~~

Ennoshita arrived at the doorstep of the building he once visited, panting as he looked around.

It was the beginning of March but the sun was already relentless.

He moved to open the door and he was immediately greeted by the same girl he saw before but now she has black hair.

Ennoshita waved awkwardly.

"Hello!" The girl waved back. "It's good to see you back, Mister…?"

"Oh! Uhmmm…Ennoshita. Ennoshita Chikara," Ennoshita offered, extending his hand for her to shake which she did.

"Okay, Mr. Ennoshita. Please come in!" The girl opens the door fully for him, letting Ennoshita in.

Ennoshita was quickly led to the doctor's room, the girl making small talk with him as she did.

"Dr. Daishou will get to you in a minute, Mr. Ennoshita!" The girl stepped out. Ennoshita always forgets to ask what her name was.

Soon, the doctor stepped in and greeted Ennoshita with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Ennoshita. I hope you didn't wait too long." Dr. Daishou said, sitting by the desk.

Ennoshita shook his head, watching as the doctor search his desk for papers.

As soon as he found what he was looking for, Dr. Daishou propped his hands on the desk to start taking diagnosis. He asked how Ennoshita was feeling, if there are any complications and the such.

"So, I'll cut to the chase, Mr. Ennoshita." The doctor prompted, tapping on Ennoshita's file. "You last went here around October, yes?"

Ennoshita nodded.

"And, have you made up your mind?"

Ennoshita clasped his shaking, sweaty hands together. After a few solemn moments, he soon nodded his reply.

The doctor beamed. "Great! I'll take good care of you. This will help not only you, but possibly every omega here that has to deal with heats periodically." He clasped Ennoshita's hand in his.

"I'll just have you sign a few papers and we'll start with a few lab tests and then we can proceed to giving you the shots."

Dr. Daishou went on and on about the procedure before he started. He probably said some things such as precautionary measures but Ennoshita tuned out everything, quietly listening to his own heartbeat and quelling the nervous feeling deep down in his chest.

Before he was made to rest on a medical bed, the last thing Ennoshita thought about was Daichi's words that one night and then a needle pricked him.

~~~~~~~~

It's well past a year and a half when Ennoshita felt that familiar coil in his stomach, signalling that his heat may happen in any moment.

But then, it always stopped. It never went past that gut feeling has. Just when he thought it'll happen, it dissipates just as soon.

It worried him just a little bit.

But he shakes it off entirely since he has more pressing matters to worry about. Such as his new job.

Well, not technically new since he was assigned to this job just a month after he had visited that clinic. He felt renewed with the promise of no hindering hits for almost a year. Everyone in his new work was unfamiliar. No one was there to remind him of how much of a disaster that one job was he had. Fresh faces and a renewed reputation to mould. He now works at a publishing company. The schedule was pretty hectic but everyone don't seem to mind.

Plus, everybody thought he was a beta, which thrilled him knowing that the shots worked.

He even sent Dr. Daishou a few gifts to express his gratitude.

Oh, and most importantly, he's patched things up with Daichi and Sugawara.

They were so delighted that Ennoshita has finally found a new job and looks so rejuvenated.

But Ennoshita never mentioned about getting shots. What they don't know won't kill them.

Though he does get an inkling that Sugawara knows something's up. If he does, he never mentioned. So it was all cool and back to normal.

But that feeling again surges up while Ennoshita is working late night at the office.

He took deep breaths to calm himself and possibly prepare himself for an assault of oversensitivity. Thankfully, no one's there but him. He can deal with it alone.

But the feeling suddenly dissipates again.

Ennoshita sighed, ignoring the whole thing again and went back to work. He really needed to finish this cover before the deadline which is the next day.

~~~~~~~~

He's finally finished with the project his boss assigned to him (which took him almost two months to finish) but his heat never occured.

But just like always, Ennoshita ignored it, shaking away the worry boiling in his chest.

~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Ennoshita forgot about the whole thing. Too busy basking in on his career growth and mending up relationships with important people such as his parents he has not seen in over 5 years.

~~~~~~~~

It was his second anniversary celebration in the company when it hit Ennoshita like a freight train.

He has gone 2 solid years without heat.

While everyone talked merrily into the night, Ennoshita tuned out and racked his brain for anything that the doctor might have mentioned as to why this has happened.

He was fairly sure that the dosage the doctor used on him was to only last for only a year or so.

The thought frightened Ennoshita enough that he decided to excuse himself for the rest of the night, chalking it up to a bad headache.

As soon as he was out of earshot, he dashed down to his car and drove towards the familiar gray building.

He tried to ring the doctor's phone number, cringing at the fact that he's calling at an ungodly hour.

But the phone didn't ring. The pre-recorded voice at the other end of the line said that the number he dialed was unavailable.

He hastily pocketed his phone, cursing and blaring his car's horn as a few drunken teenagers passed by his car as he was driving.

But when Ennoshita reached the building, his heart sunk and his stomach clenched.

The building was covered in police tapes and a notice was strapped on the front door of the building.

Ennoshita cursed at the fine letters written on the paper. He narrowed his eyes to make out what the fuck was written on the paper.

Suddenly, he felt like having a stroke.

" _Attention!_

_To whom it may concern:_

_This clinic has been closed for violating rules against the usage of unverified and untested vaccines against heat occurences._

_The matter is still under investigation. Any person willing to testify about this matter, please contact your local precinct._

_By: X Police Department_ "

Ennoshita's eyes were wide. Suddenly, everything can crashing down before his eyes.

He heard Daichi's words again, echoing through his suddenly empty head.

" _What if it was something you will never recover from?_ "

He stiffled the sob attempting to escape his mouth.

Maybe, there's some kind of mistake? Maybe this is all just one big misunderstanding! Right...?

Ennoshita laughed, but there was no humor in it.

~~~~~~~~

Ennoshita stayed in front of the building for what seemed like hours, ignoring the look people shoot at him.

~~~~~~~~

It was already two weeks later but he still hasn't gone to work.

Everyone at work might have chalked it up to him being sick or as his noisy co-worker, Nishinoya would say "He's probably busy hitting it up with somebody right now."

Ha, he wishes. What a load of crap.

Who would want to be with him after what he found out when he visited his old doctor at the hospital.

The memory was still fresh in his mind.

When he had stayed at the front of the building that one night, some people were gossiping behind his back.

" _Poor thing. He's probably been duped by that conniving doctor there._ "

" _Yeah, he probably was. When will these people stop taking advantage of other people? How despicable!_ "

Apparently, as that piece of paper that destroyed Ennoshita stated, the doctor was an unlicensed doctor for omegas. He has been to numerous cities and towns, offering his expertise to people like Ennoshita.

Or so that's what the fruit vendor had said.

Daishou was still on the loose, apparently.

But Ennoshita was too tired to feel even an ounce of hate.

He's used everything up after heading to his old doctor to ask for assistance with his heartless two years.

As if it couldn't get any worse, god blessed Ennoshita with another heavy weight to carry.

According to his new doctor, Dr. Takeda, Ennoshita was administered too much blockers into his system. The blockers had shut off glands.

What does that mean? Ennoshita wasn't sure too, at first. But fuck, after hearing it, he suddenly thought twice about his decision.

Dr. Takeda clarified that Ennoshita's reproductive system is basically fucked up. The chemicals in the vaccine messed it up and not unless it's induced with the right hormones, Ennoshita will never be able to go in heat ever again.

And to top it all off, Ennoshita...Probably won't be able to bear pups...And possibly, he won't even be able to bond.

The news sat in deep in Ennoshita's stomach. It was too heavy. 24 and he's already infertile. What a life, right?

All because of his stupidity, Ennoshita's destined to live a life of being a defective omega.

Nobody wants that.

He doesn't want that.

Ennoshita likes to think that at least that vaccine was true to its word. No more heats. Possibly never.

He blanches at the morbidity of the idea.

~~~~~~~~

A month later, Ennoshita finally told Sugawara and Daichi. They deserved to know. They were so worried about him.

Much to Ennoshita's surprise, they both didn't hand out the whole "We told you so" argument.

They just listened and Sugawara massaged soothingly on his back when he started to sob.

Daichi nodded and hummed in response sometimes.

Ennoshita was thankful they just listened to him, comfort him he started crying again.

When he was finished bawling his eyes out, Sugawara offered to go with him to the doctor as much as Ennoshita wanted.

"We'll find a way, Ennoshita. It will be fine." Daichi offered, giving Ennoshita's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I wish," Ennoshita said.

Daichi and Sugawara shared a look.

"Well, it's not like your doctor said it's definite. It's just a possibility." Sugawara supplied before pulling Ennoshita into a hug.

Ennoshita sagged into the man's arms.

Sugawara kept reassuring him.

Ennoshita liked to believe it really will be alright.

~~~~~~~~

The day Ennoshita went back to work, he was welcomed back warmly.

There was a chorus of "Welcome back!" From his office mates which he almost tore up from.

Everyone fussed over him. Not that he minded. It was pretty comforting, knowing that nothing changed one bit.

Well, apart from the stack of papers on his desk looming over him.

Ennoshita quickly dove in to get work done.

No one still knew why he disappeared all that time. If anyone knew, it was under the pretense that he was sick and had to be confined for a month and a half.

Thankfully, he processed his papers for a leave of absence beforehand.

~~~~~~~

It was well over half his day when his boss approached him.

"Ennoshita," his boss started.

"Sir Tsukishima," Ennoshita greeted back, standing up from his seat to shake his hand.

Ennoshita peeked behind his boss to spot a man with a...buzz cut?

Tsukishima noticed him peeking and moved aside for the man.

"This is Tanaka Ryuunosuke," Tsukishima prompted and the man, Tanaka, stepped forward and held out his hand for Ennoshita. But the man didn't even look at him, he kept looking around admiring the whole office space. Ennoshita wondered what was so fascinating and took a quick look himself before grasping Tanaka's hand.

Tanaka still didn't look at him.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and that seemed to have caught the man's attention and looked back at Ennoshita, who was still grasping his hand.

Tanaka stared wide eyed at Ennoshita. Then he looked at his hand which Ennoshita was grasping. Then back at Ennoshita.

Ennoshita stated on, confused as all hell but forced a smile at him. Tsukishima just stared.

"U-Uhmmm...Is something the matter?" Ennoshita asked, now noticing the faint blush on Tanaka's face.

It took Tanaka a few minutes before he answered and said "Y-Yeah! I-I'm f-fine!" He finally let go of Ennoshita's hand and it took all of Ennoshita's will power to not sigh.

"Are you done oggling at him?" Tsukishima bit out. Ennoshita recoiled but Tanaka just looked at him. Not fazed at all.

And then Tanaka let out this loud laugh that made everyone in the office look towards him. As he laughed, he gave Tsukishima's back a pat.

Well, more like a _hard slap_.

It was hard enough that it knocked Tsukishima's glasses askew and he sputtered.

"Come on, Tsukishima! Don't be so uptight!" The loud man bellowed out.

Ennoshita couldn't get more interested in him.

"I'm really sorry about that!" Tanaka offered Ennoshita. "I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke! Nice to meet you!"

Ennoshita gave him a nervous smile, interested but too worried about Tsukishima who was still trying to recover from that vomit inducing hard slap to the back.

"I-I'm...Ennoshita Chikara. N-nice to meet you too," Ennoshita supplied nervously.

With that, Tanaka looked away from Ennoshita and towards Tsukishima who was giving him a death glare. Ennoshita was sure that if he was the one in the receiving end of that glare, he's probably dead already.

But Tsukishima soon recovered and told Ennoshita "Yamaguchi will tell you all the details. I'll send him to you. Good luck."

Tsukishima left after that.

As Ennoshita and Tanaka made small talk, before Yamaguchi, Tsukishima's secretary, arrived.

He briefed the two of them about the current situation as efficiently as possible without getting sidetracked by Tanaka's weird questions.

"You'll be supervised under Mr. Ennoshita. He'll tell you all the ins and outs of the work and Tsukki hopes you'll behave and not cause Mr. Ennoshita headache." Yamaguchi said sternly.

"Aww, you still call him that?" Tanaka cooed, making Yamaguchi blushed but the freckled boy steeled himself.

"Just please, do what I said. Every word. And Mr. Ennoshita—" Yamaguchi turned towards the man in question "Please do not hesitate to tell me if Ryuu is causing you any trouble."

Ennoshita nodded and that seemed to have satisfied Yamaguchi so he left but without giving Tanaka a small glare that slowly dissipated into a smile before leaving.

They watched as Yamaguchi disappeared into the exit.

Ennoshita turned back towards Tanaka and said "So, are you ready?"

Tanaka beamed at him and nodded.

Ennoshita tried really hard to stop that little thump his heart made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nyooooooms to your screens*
> 
> hey ya sup

The pounding in Ennoshita's skull was unbearable.

 

Nothing good comes from being called into the boss's office in the middle of the day.

He knew there was something off about today. Fuck, he wished he heed his gut-feeling. Even if it was mostly wrong all the time.

 

Ennoshita," Yamaguchi called out from the open door, "Tsukki is ready to see you”.

Yamaguchi sounded so serious. And grim. Fuck, Ennoshita was sure his face has drained any ounce of color on it.

 

He hesitated but got up to walk towards the door anyway.

 

Yamaguchi shots a small smile on his way but it didn't to shit for Ennoshita's nerves.

But Ennoshita steeled himself and gave a small smile of his, hoping that his lips didn't quiver so much to give away that he was nervous if the color on his face hasn't.

 

Somehow though, Ennoshita doesn't even feel nervous about having to leave the company.

He was more concerned, oddly enough, about leaving people behind.

 

The past months had been harsh on Ennoshita. What with all that shit with him having to live a life knowing that he will never be able to give birth and all that stuff. And at the tender age of 24, even. The only reprieve he had was Sugawara and Daichi, this company, this work and the people he has to work with, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi.

 

And then, there was... Tanaka.

 

Ennoshita will probably burn in hell for all those times he denies that Tanaka was mostly the reason he's been feeling like his jaw's gonna split from smiling too much.

But he'll keep burning in hell if he can.

He can't fall in love.

 

Not right now, not any day.

 

Because yeah, he's _broken_.

 

In all manners of speaking.

 

He really just can't no matter how many times he just wanted to snuggle up to Tanaka to steal his body warmth. No matter how times he wanted to just kiss the top of Tanaka's head.

 

No matter how many times he just wanted to say how perfect Tanaka was despite what everyone says.

But who wanted to have a broken omega for a lover?

 

No one. Probably not even Tanaka.

 

All those little compliments Ennoshita receives from Tanaka were just because he's helping Tanaka fit in for the job Tsukishima wanted him to do.

 

Not because he really thinks that.

 

Yeah.

 

“Ennoshita?" Yamaguchi inquires and it snapped Ennoshita out of his really, really wonderful thoughts to inform him that he was already facing the inevitable.

 

Which was sitting behind a mahogany desk, sitting on a plush recliner chair, looking at heaps of paper and signing some of them.

 

After a few beats of unbearable silence, Tsukishima finally looks up from his piles of paper to coax Ennoshita silently to sit at one of the plush chairs situated in front of the desk. When Ennoshita does sit down, Yamaguchi excuses himself and Ennoshita was pretty fucking sure his heart has left with Yamaguchi.

 

“Good afternoon, Ennoshita. Are you ready for what I'm about to tell you?" Tsukishima says coolly

Ennoshita gulps the lump in his throat before nodding.

 

~~~~~~~

Tanaka really was just your typical rambunctious alpha.

 

He's often easily excited but that's just the fun part of having him as company, he thinks. Sometimes people tell him off but that doesn't stop him.

 

Well, okay, maybe if he was being honest with himself, it's not just sometimes but most of the time, and that it stops him every time rather than that not stopping him.

 

Because as much as he's overly excited, he's also overly sensitive. Not many people think so. Well except for a few like his parents, his older sister and Nishinoya, his co-worker. But he really is. Why people think he isn't, maybe it's partly because he's so good at hiding it.

 

So good to a point that he doesn't even realize it himself. When he does realize it, it's just an endless cycle of hell. He gets sensitive over him being over sensitive.

 

As much as possible, he doesn't like to dwell on it. Because he gets how he is right now.

 

Moping.

 

Whining.

 

Being just the crybaby that he is.

 

He hates it. Everyone probably does.

 

But here he is right now. Hunched up on his cold hard desk, Nishinoya towering near him as much as his height allows him to.

 

"It's not that bad, Ryuu!" Nishinoya reassures but it obviously does little for Tanaka, sadly.

 

Tanaka just groans out a reply.

 

"Come on! Stop being like that. It's not like you won't see each other anymore."

 

But what if they don't, though. What if he was the reason why Ennoshita got called by Tsukishima? What if he was there getting grilled about whatever the hell Tanaka did wrong? Just because Tanaka was incompetent or something.

 

Tanaka's stomach churn at the invasive thoughts.

 

"It's not like he's gonna get fired! Ennoshita's a really profitable guy. Tsukishima wouldn't even dream about firing someone so important!"

 

It did little as well.

 

Fuck, Tanaka knew the moment he met Ennoshita that he'll fuck up whatever it is that he gets as a job. He's always been told that he doesn't seem like the type of person to follow rules.

 

But, in his defense, though, Ennoshita was too beautiful to not follow.

 

And also kind. Yes, kind. Not just beautiful. Not like Tanaka likes him like that.

 

Whatever it is you're thinking, please just forget it, Tanaka is begging.

 

Nishinoya grumbles at how Tanaka still mopes despite his really awesome (he thinks) reassurances.

 

"Look, if it makes you feel even just a little better, I'll give you his address if ever whatever bad thing it is you're thinking happens."

 

The offer was so tempting but not enough to quell the nagging feeling in Tanaka's chest.

 

Why the heavens did he have to be so incompetent? Why couldn't he be as hard working and as diligent as Ennoshita?

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

 

"I wanna be the first person to walk on the sun, Noya-san," Tanaka finally spoke.

 

But Nishinoya just sighed. Finally giving up on trying to lighten up Tanaka.

 

Thankfully, he did. Tanaka just can't lighten up after potentially ruining his one chance in finally living in the rhetorical "real world". He's been trying so hard for everyone, especially Ennoshita but you have to have him at gunpoint if you want him to tell you that.

 

Because, yeah, the last thing he wants is also ruining a potential great friendship with someone as in control of their life as Ennoshita by having some really petty and selfish and most likely one-sided feeling for a co-worker.

 

The last time he had fallen in love, it was disastrous.

 

Tanaka find it better to not dwell on it too much.

 

But this whole falling in love with the most beautiful beta he has ever seen who was also his co-worker and most importantly, trainer, is a whole other level of disaster.

 

Oh yeah, he actually hasn't found out about whether Ennoshita was even a beta or not.

So all these petty feeling are too premature. They haven't even shared each other’s dynamic types yet. Tanaka just bases everything on Ennoshita's scent. And even that is unreliable just like his feelings because sometimes, Ennoshita smells like freshly squeezed oranges in summer. Sometimes he smells nothing at all. Although that scent formerly mentioned was a tad bit too thin to actually say but Tanaka was sure it was Ennoshita carrying that sweet scent.

 

Nishinoya's was too obvious that he was an alpha. All heavy scents and stuff. He also smells like honey. Possibly because of his mate.

 

Yamaguchi smelled neutral. Sometimes he smells like Tsukishima's overbearing scent. But that isn't something Tanaka likes to pry despite feeling like he connects with Yamaguchi fairly well.

 

But they were all so different from Ennoshita's faint sweet smell.

 

It's faint, yes, but it never ceases to entrance Tanaka.

 

All these thoughts about scents and whatnot came to an abrupt halt when suddenly, Nishinoya bursted out and said "I was having suspicions about this since you're so overly worried about Ennoshita. But, Ryuu, please don't lie when you answer but...Are you somehow, in love with Ennoshita?"

 

That somehow got Tanaka to whip his head around towards Nishinoya who stared at him, silently asking for an honest answer.

 

Fuck, he knew this day would come.

 

~~~~~~

 

"Wait, are you serious? Like, really, really serious?" Ennoshita asked, still finding it ridiculous even after Tsukishima has said it more than three times already.

 

And just like those other times, Tsukishima sighs before he answers "Yes, Ennoshita. You're gonna get promoted to team leader. And I swear if you ask again, I'll retract whatever I said and give it to someone else."

 

But there's no malice in that tone so Ennoshita just ignores that last statement and just stares at his boss through wide eyes.

 

He's not getting fired? Holy shit! He's actually getting promoted! This is by far better than whatever he had anticipated.

 

But all that excitement suddenly boiled down to a question Ennoshita somehow dreads to ask. But he pushed through after a few seconds of hesitations and asks "What about Tanaka, though?"

 

Tsukishima stares at him with that same bored, bordering into irritation, look in his eyes.

 

"It depends. Do you want to keep him working in the department you're in and will be leading in or do you want him to move somewhere else?" Tsukishima asks.

 

He weighs down the option. He honestly doesn't want to think about it because nothing but trouble can sprout from the two options.

 

If Tanaka stays, they'll both be distracted since Tanaka seems to like clinging onto Ennoshita. Not that Ennoshita complains but again, gunpoint; him; admittance. Other than that circumstance, he will not admit it.

 

Maybe at a knifepoint but that's a different story for a different time.

 

So, okay, the other option is something he dreads more to be honest. If he gets Tanaka assigned somewhere else, he's gonna keep thinking about it and that might potentially ruin this chance Tsukishima gave him.

 

But then, he has to wonder. Why does he even care that much?

 

Why was he even thinking that way? Of course he has to care about Tanaka! He was a _friend_!

 

After taking mental note to have Tanaka punch him later for thinking about not caring about said man, Ennoshita finally spoke up and said "I'd like for him to stay."

 

Tsukishima hums at the statement. "If that's what you wish, I have no reason to forbid you."

 

Soon, Tsukishima told Ennoshita that he'll have Yamaguchi send him papers to sign for the promotion and to inform everyone about the change in employment. After that, Ennoshita's sent back to his work station, closely followed by Yamaguchi.

 

He gave Yamaguchi thanks for everything that he's done but Yamaguchi waves it all of.

 

"You deserve it, Ennoshita," Yamaguchi assured.

 

"Chikara's fine, y'know," Ennoshita replied.

 

"Alright, alright, _Chikara_."

 

They both laugh in comfortable silence as they made their way down to Ennoshita's workplace. They made small talk.

 

"Seriously? You thought Tsukki was gonna fire _you_?" Yamaguchi asked, still baffled by the reason why Ennoshita thought it was a possible thing.

 

"Yeah, I mean... I was thinking maybe he finally got fed up with me taking occasional leaves during workdays to go to my doctor."

 

"Why, are you sick?" Yamaguchi asked.

 

Oh, fuck. Ennoshita forgot he didn't know.

 

Suddenly, Ennoshita feels like the elevator was too cramped.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry! Is it something I'm not allowed to ask?"

 

Ennoshita shook his head. Yamaguchi deserved to know. He has been there for Ennoshita many times that he's lost count. Yamaguchi's gonna accept him either way. Well, Tsukishima did. It isn't a stretch of an idea to think Yamaguchi will accept him too, given the circumstances.

 

"I'm not sick. Well, technically, yes I am. But it's...Actually just, y'know, for reassurance. Something like that," Ennoshita said, feeling like his chest is gonna explode.

 

"I don't get it," Yamaguchi deadpanned. "I mean you look healthy. Plus, it can't be because of monthly heats because you're a beta."

 

Ennoshita swallowed and said, "I, uh... I'm not actually...Uhh, a beta, Yamaguchi."

 

Yamaguchi cocks his head to the side, just like what he always does when he wants a person to keep talking.

 

Ennoshita took a deep breath and said, "I'm uh...An omega, Yamaguchi."

 

Yamaguchi reclines as his eyes widened.

 

"Are you serious?" Was his question when Ennoshita looked down on the floor of the suddenly cold elevator. "You don't smell like one, though."

 

Well, at least Tsukishima was true to his words when he said not even Yamaguchi would know about why he disappeared so suddenly and for so long months ago. Almost a year now, Ennoshita recounted.

 

The door suddenly opened, though, before Ennoshita could continue.

 

"I'll tell you later, Yamaguchi. Want to meet for dinner?"

 

Yamaguchi looked worried but he nodded, shouting out to meet him by the entrance at 6 before the elevator doors closed in on him.

 

When Ennoshita has recollected himself from the rush of suddenly having to confess to Yamaguchi, he made his was towards his work desk when he finds Tanaka kneeling in front of him, looking down on the carpeted floor.

 

Ennoshita looked at Nishinoya who was standing nearby but he only gave a shrug. He looked back at Tanaka and said "what are you doing?"

 

When Tanaka did look up, Ennoshita felt like his heart just broke into a million pieces when he saw the expression on Tanaka's face.

 

What was he about to tell Tanaka again?

 

~~~~~~

 

Tanaka was looking at Nishinoya like the latter man just swallowed a whole watermelon without even batting an eye.

 

He wanted to deny it but somehow words are caught up in his mouth, not wanting leave it to even give Nishinoya an articulate reply.

 

"A-ha! I was right! You _do_ like Ennoshita!" Nishinoya exclaimed and Tanaka was sure everyone heard him. Damn it. Damn it all.

 

"W-w-w-what?! No, I'm n-n-not!!!" was Tanaka's weak attempt at rebuttal.

 

Nishinoya just hummed in approval.

 

"I can't f-fall for someone like Ennoshita!" Tanaka tried again.

 

But Nishinoya didn't wipe that smug look off his small face.

 

Fuck, Tanaka was doomed. So doomed. He can see his death fast approaching. Haha, what a nice way to die. Getting outed by Nishinoya.

 

"It's okay to be in love, Ryuu!~" Nishinoya cooed, annoyingly so.

 

"I told you, I'm not!"

 

"Yes, and I'm the queen of England." Nishinoya ground out. "It's practically written all over your face, Ryuu. And I should probably mention the way your scent suddenly shifts to something mellow when you watch Ennoshita droll about the most mundane of things."

 

Tanaka slumped his head on his desk again.

 

"Face it. You're an open book."

 

Another slump.

 

"Just tell him. It'll be all fine."

 

The thump didn't come but it was replaced with a loud groan. Nishinoya just scoffed.

 

He twirled around in his swivel chair before sliding towards his own desk, which was a few feet away from Tanaka's and Ennoshita's.

 

This was too early? Everything is too early. It was too early to develop something so deep and strong as this for Ennoshita. It was too early to admit it to Ennoshita. It was too early.

 

He doesn't even know Ennoshita's dynamic type. He can't stress this enough to get it across.

 

They haven't reached that far in their relationship yet.

 

Tanaka has only known him for a just barely a year now.

 

He can't have this now. Especially since he thinks Ennoshita's on the brink of unemployment because of this.

 

He has to make this alright. He has to take the blame. Even if he doesn't know what he did or if Tsukishima fires him. Just not Ennoshita. Please, God, don't let it happen.

 

When he heard Ennoshita's usual greetings for their other co-workers, Tanaka scrambled to kneel where Ennoshita would be standing in a mere few minutes.

 

This might not be enough but it was worth the shot.

 

Meanwhile, Nishinoya smiles mischievously at him.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"What are you doing?" Ennoshita asked.

 

Tanaka flinched, feeling like his waterworks were about to squeak open

 

He looked up at Ennoshita reluctantly. Fuck, he can feel the telltale tears hanging from the edges of his eyes.

 

"I'm really sorry, Ennoshita... It's my fault you're getting f-fired and I'll take the b-blame... Please forgive me..."

 

Ennoshita stated with wide eyes as he looked from probably Nishinoya, asking what in the world happened. He heard fabric rustling, probably Nishinoya shrugging

 

He looked at Tanaka again.

 

"Forgive you for...What, exactly?" Ennoshita asked again.

 

"That you're getting fired! It's because of me! I just know it! You don't deserve to take the blame!"

 

Ennoshita was silent for a few moments before he burst out laughing, his laughing bouncing off the wall, making the others take a peek to know what the hell was so damn funny.

 

If his laugh wasn't so beautiful, Tanaka would be beyond pissed.

 

After laughing out to exhaustion, Ennoshita bent down and took hold of Tanaka's chin. Tanaka forgets how to breathe for a few seconds.

 

_Breathe in, breathe out._

 

"I'm not getting fired, silly." Ennoshita cooed, stroking Tanaka's cheek with the back of his thumb.

 

The motion made it seem like all of the world's questions suddenly had answers.

 

And this was it.

 

Well, for Tanaka at least.

 

Ennoshita's voice full of joy and his thumb rubbing mindless patterns on his damp cheeks.

 

Tanaka zones out for most of the things that Ennoshita was saying apart from the "promotion" part.

 

Tanaka shoots up and grabs Ennoshita by his shoulders, shaking him. "Are you serious?!"

 

Ennoshita nodded, his eyes twinkling with joy and fuck, Tanaka could stare at them forever.

 

"Holy crap, that's so great!" Without, even thinking, Tanaka pulls Ennoshita into a tight hug.

 

Ennoshita squeaked at the crushing hug but reciprocated it anyway. Too overjoyed to even feel pain.

 

Well, damn, what was Tanaka even worried about? Right now, it doesn't matter.

 

What matters is that everyone in the office were suddenly around them, hollering and hooting at them.

 

Tanaka tried to break free from the hug but Ennoshita just held on, much to his surprise.

 

But then, when Nishinoya suddenly bounced around in excitement around them, Ennoshita suddenly pulled back, his face beet red as he waved off everyone.

 

Tanaka chuckled at how pink Ennoshita's cheeks were.

 

Ennoshita soon notices the weird smile on Tanaka's face and shot him a weak glare before everyone ganged up on him to ask a myriad of questions.

 

_"Did you finally get promoted, Ennoshita?"_

 

_"Did Tanaka finally tell you how he really feels about you?"_

 

Ennoshita just stood there as everyone asked questions on top of questions but it all ended soon once Yamaguchi came into play as well.

 

When Yamaguchi cleared his throat loud enough, everyone scurried away to their desks to listen to what the freckled man has to say.

 

Ennoshita and Tanaka silently gave their thanks to Yamaguchi for interfering the onslaught.

 

Yamaguchi replied with a small smile and moved on to discuss Ennoshita's promotion.

 

While everyone listened, Ennoshita pulled Tanaka aside by the ear and whispered to him, "Thanks for being so concerned about me."

 

Tanaka stepped aside to look at Ennoshita's smiling face. What he wouldn't give to see that every

day when he wakes up?

 

Tanaka suddenly felt like his face was overheating so he looked away.

 

He wanted to say that he's not just concerned about him, he was also in love. So in love.

 

But who would want someone like Tanaka, right?

 

He's noisy, he's easily over excited, he's incompetent.

 

Ennoshita will never want someone like him.

 

Whatever it is Nishinoya was saying about it being alright after Tanaka supposedly spills the beans, that's just a fantasy.

 

Just like all those times.

 

Everyone clapped as Yamaguchi's speech ended, hollering at Ennoshita as well.

 

Yamaguchi left soon, letting the other employees run over to Ennoshita to congratulate him.

 

This was a cue enough for Tanaka to slip past the swarm of people. When he got back to his desk, Nishinoya was sitting on his swivel chair, looking as smug as he had when he was tormenting Tanaka about silly stuff.

 

"So, did you?" Nishinoya asks, his arms crossed on his chest.

 

Tanaka fidgets at the question and says "N-No, I haven't. And I don't think I'll ever."

 

Nishinoya closes his eyes and shakes his head disapprovingly.

 

"You should tell him. When you're ready. In about a week. Is that clear?"

 

Tanaka reluctantly nods.

 

"Good," was the last thing Nishinoya said before he left to go to the lounge, leaving Tanaka alone with his horrid, horrid thoughts.

 

Why did he agree? He knows full well what will happen.

 

Ultimately getting shut down.

 

Just like always.

 

But somehow, deep inside of him, a little sprout of hope lingers.

 

"Fuck," he told no one in particular, his voice drowning in the buzzing the crowd around Ennoshita was doing.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

After what felt like an eternity, it was finally time to go and meet Yamaguchi for dinner.

 

Ennoshita was nervous. But it never dampened on his spirits. Come on! He just received a really good news just now! Something like fearing that someone might ostracize him after knowing what happened to him isn't that big of a deal.

 

Yamaguchi is a very understanding person. Kind too. Ennoshita wonders sometimes how the man was able to stand by Tsukishima for this long. He heard once that they've been together since High School. It adds to the piles of mystery between he two. They're complete polar opposites but then here they were, flirting by the doorstep of the company building, leaving Ennoshita out to watch them exchange kisses and surprisingly, Tsukishima smiles at Yamaguchi.

 

Ennoshita waited patiently as Yamaguchi tries to coax Tsukishima into his waiting car but the man relents and asks for things that make Yamaguchi blush so hard he looks like he was about to go down with a fever.

 

You know, Ennoshita once dreamed that romance was something like this. The constant touching, ridiculous pet names, unabashed confessions of love and all those mushy stuff. He also once dreamed that somehow, someday he'll have someone to do all these sorts of things with. But as what was stated, it was just a dream. A fragile dream crushed by Ennoshita's strive for the betterment of his career, and the constant pressure of not being able to be what his partner wants him to be.

 

And on top of all of that, he has the thing with infertility. So any chances of him experiencing something so intimate is nil.

 

Again, who would want to have someone like him?

 

So as much as possible, when someone confesses to him, he'd shut it down immediately.

 

"Chikara!" Yamaguchi called out as he jogged towards said man. "Sorry about that! Tsukki's always like that. It's as if I won't see him for months."

 

Ennoshita waves him off, saying that it was totally fine and that he wouldn't want to interfere with whatever that was.

 

Yamaguchi blushed and thanked him.

 

They soon left the building to head to the nearest restaurant in the district.

 

They made small talk about work and current celebrity gossips but they soon reached the restaurant.

 

After finding a table and ordering food, Yamaguchi dived in to the matter at hand.

 

"So, you're an Omega?" Yamaguchi asked.

 

Ennoshita sucked in a breath of air before saying, "Uhh, yeah. Well, I used to be at least."

 

Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side again. Ennoshita finds it adorable and stared at him for a few minutes before Yamaguchi asked him to elaborate.

 

"Well, I...Uhh..." Ennoshita fidled with the end of his table cloth.

 

"If you're not comfortable telling me, I'm totally fi—," Yamaguchi stated before he was interrupted by Ennoshita shushing and saying, "I'm infertile."

 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in shock. "I'm so sorry, Chikara," the man said, taking his hand in his own and squeezing it.

 

Ennoshita shook his head offered Yamaguchi a warm smile and said, "It's fine. You don't have to be sorry. It's really not that big of a deal. I mean, it's not like it was your fault."

 

Yamaguchi nodded and continued to ask question after question even after their food arrived.

 

Yamaguchi just listened to Ennoshita recount all of the things that happened to him that led to change his life forever.

 

After finishing their food, though, Yamaguchi asked something that Ennoshita dreads to be asked about.

 

"Do you ever have plans on finding a mate, though?"

 

Ennoshita's blood ran cold. He shook his head and immediately tried to veer the conversation towards something else but somehow they fall back into that same topic.

 

He didn't want to let Yamaguchi hear him talk so lowly about himself.

 

But Yamaguchi pressed and pressed and Ennoshita caved in. Saying, "Who would want someone like me? I'm broken beyond repair, Tadashi! No alpha nor beta would want me. No one. So please, just stop."

 

Yamaguchi stared at him, shocked to know that someone as well put as Ennoshita thinks likes this.

But Ennoshita doesn't care. He has cemented the idea that no one wants him. No one would want him.

 

But that didn't deter Yamaguchi, it seems. Because he said, "What about Ryuu, though?"

 

Ennoshita visibly tensed as he mulled over the question.

 

It repeated in a loop in his head as he thinks about it.

 

"What about him?" He finally asked, his voice suddenly breaks but Yamaguchi ignores it.

 

Yamaguchi sighs.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

When Tanaka got home, he immediately made a beeline for his own room. He ignored his sister's questions about his day and telling her that he wasn't hungry.

 

Thankfully, she ignored him the whole night. Not even to ask what he wanted for breakfast.

 

He just lied down on his bed, still in his work clothes. He reminded himself that he needed to iron a new pair of suit. But that's a future problem for a future him to deal with.

 

Right now, his head is too preoccupied with Nishinoya's command.

 

_"You should tell him. When you're ready. In about a week. Is that clear?"_

Tanaka groaned. He really can't do it. Why can't Nishinoya understand that there are limits to ridiculous things he could do? This was too over the top!

 

This is downright impossible too, now that Ennoshita's promotion further established the fact that he would have less time to deal with Tanaka's shenanigans. Especially this. Uhh, whatever this is.

 

Wait, is he actually thinking about asking Ennoshita to go into a relationship with him? Fuck, Tanaka, how ridiculous can you be!

 

Telling him how you feel is one thing, but asking for something more than being just good friends and colleagues is something else entirely!

 

Tanaka groaned louder.

 

You know, this all would've been way easier if he fell in love with someone other than Ennoshita. Someone like, uhmm... Narita! From the human resources department! Yeah. He was laid back and stuff. Isn't as beautiful as Ennoshita but he'll do.

 

Or maybe, uhmm, Kiyoko? The one from finance. But she had a mate already, apparently.

 

Everyone seemed to have one already.

 

Except for, well, him and...

 

Tanaka grabbed a pillow and put it over his face to muffle the scream he lets out.

 

He was back to square one.

 

Somehow, after that talk with Nishinoya, nothing coherent retained in his head apart from images of Ennoshita smiling.

 

The smile that can light up the whole room.

 

Fuck! Why did this have to be so fucking hard?

 

For however long it took, Tanaka just lying on his bed, thinking about different horrible scenarios this whole "confessing" thing might crash when he heard someone knocking on his door.

 

"Ryuu?" Came his elder sister's voice from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

 

Tanaka groaned a reply, expressing his distaste for the idea but the insufferable (don't tell her Tanaka thought that) woman barges in anyway.

 

"I'm not in the mood for your teasing, Saeko nee-chan," Tanaka greeted.

 

His sister, Saeko, tutted at him and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

 

"What happened, oh brother dearest?" Saeko asked, mocking a posh tone. "What has got you so occupied today that you don't have the time to join me in a little tomfoolery?"

 

Tanaka snorted at the tone but didn't even move from where his head was mushed by his pillow.

 

"No, seriously, what the hell is going on? You're skipping dinner on me when I even got your favorite meatbuns," Saeko said as he nudges Tanaka's hip to rouse him but it did little well.

 

"I just don't feel well," Tanaka answered.

 

"Yes, yes. You don't feel well. But why, I wonder?" Saeko says, feigning mock innocence, matching it even with a finger tapping at her her chin to seem like she was in deep thought.

Tanaka just lays there, like a log.

 

"A-ha!" She suddenly shouted, making Tanaka flinch.

 

"I bet you're having trouble telling someone how you feel again," she added, and this made Tanaka rouse from his bed to sit up.

 

"I so do not!" Tanaka shouted in defense but his face fell when he saw his sister's smug expression.

 

"Gosh, when will you ever learn, Ryuu?" Saeko snickered. She moved to wrap an arm around Tanaka's shoulder to prevent him from slinking back to his previous position.

 

She gave Tanaka's shoulder a squeeze to get him to relax.

 

"So, who is it this time?" Saeko asked, endearment and fondness present in her tone.

 

Tanaka blushes, and relents soon enough and said "A co-worker..." dejectedly.

 

Saeko sighed understandingly. "Tell me all about this lucky person you set your eyes on."

 

Tanaka never knew it was possible to blush even more than he already has but he did.

 

He nodded after a few moments and went on telling Saeko about probably the most beautiful person Tanaka has ever seen.

 

~~~~~~

 

"What about him?" Ennoshita asked incredulously.

 

Yamaguchi scooted closer.

 

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Yamaguchi asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

 

"Wait, what... What have I not noticed?"

 

"You know, that...Well, he likes you."

 

Ennoshita's eyes widened, in shock as if it was the most offending thing someone has ever said to me.

 

Well, given the circumstance, it kinda is.

 

He just sat there, mouth opening and closing like some fish out of water.

 

Yamaguchi took the time to enumerate all of those times Tanaka apparently showed his affection towards Ennoshita.

 

In the midst of it, though, he was interrupted by Ennoshita saying "This better be a joke. This better be a prank you're pulling and I better know at the end of all this that it is."

 

Yamaguchi back pedaled, probably to measure the weight of his words carefully.

 

Ennoshita's breaths were erratic.

 

This has got to be a joke. He can't have hope that anything remotely close to an intimate relationship can transpire with Tanaka.

 

He can't hurt Tanaka. Tanaka was too important to him.

 

Having Tanaka leave him because of his condition will break his heart so much.

 

It can't, it can't, it can't happen—

 

"Why not you ask him yourself?" Yamaguchi blurted out so suddenly, pulling Ennoshita from his thoughts.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Saeko snickered after Tanaka finished telling her about his little crush.

 

Tanaka tried his best to glare but any attempts quickly dies down to give way to blushes.

 

"I don't see why you're so worried, Ryuu," Saeko says, shaking her head. Her blonde locks bounce as she did. Tanaka briefly remembers when his hair was of the some color.

 

"From what I can tell, he probably likes you, y'know."

 

Tanaka sucks in a breath and says, "What if he doesn't, though?"

 

Saeko let's go of his shoulder to hit him on it. Tanaka exclaims.

 

"C'mon, Ryuu! You've never been this worried when you asked out that one girl before! Why worry now? What's there to not like about you?"

 

Tanaka could enumerate all those things but Saeko leaves him no chance to say it.

 

"Just tell him. I'm sure the whole 'getting to know each other better' part will come once he's ready to tell you."

 

"Why can't he now, though? I mean, what if something happened to him that had him traumatized and me spilling the beans at him will y'know, trigger something bad for him?"

 

Saeko snorted again and says "Pfft! You're such a worry wart. I have got to meet this Ennoshita one of these days. Just to see what kind of a person could do this kind of change to my lil' brother!"

 

Tanaka seems to have been encouraged by her words and says that maybe when things work out for him and Ennoshita.

 

Saeko beams at that and pulls him into a knuckle sandwich. For the first time in forever, Tanaka feels like this thing with someone will work out.

 

Soon, his sister was successful in dragging him to eat dinner with her.

 

Tanaka was sure he was gonna tell Ennoshita tomorrow what he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probs finish this in one or two chapters more lol idk my head is such a mess as always and the whole cesspool became even more of a disease ridden cesspool when school started for me again mmmmmmmmmmm i wanna be the first person to walk on the sun too tbh but i gotta finish shit i owe you guys aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i'm really sorry, still
> 
>  
> 
> [you can still kick me here tbh for all the things i had done](neverinaction.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok I made a tumblr account but it's filled with nothing but Ace Attorney and Professor Layton (occassional JJBA sometimes) but if you wanna complain to me there about how I have no sense of commitment [kick me here](neverinaction.tumblr.com)


End file.
